Mr. Game
|image= |race= |gender=Male |theme= |affiliation=Neutral |team= |time=Legacy of the User Battle Force |signature skill= |meta=Super Smash Bros. |tier= |style=Melee, Assassin |irc=GameAndWatch |user=NPC }} = Powers & Abilities = Mr. Game & Watch is the very definition of a glass cannon. Terrific attacking prowess with absolutely piss-poor defenses. With some team support, he can be a huge asset. Without team support, he'll be quickly focused and knocked out. It all depends on how well you support him. Base Stats Type: Associated Elements: Moves Mr. Game & Watch's strengths lie in his ability to combo using his basic techniques and his very powerful crowd control. Advanced Techniques Normalize *INNATE: All of Mr. Game & Watch's attacks receive STAB. Judge - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch smashes an enemy with his hammer, producing a variety of effects based on the number he gets. :*'1': 1 true damage. Mr. Game & Watch is dealt recoil equal to 10% of his maximum health. :*'2': 30 base damage. :*'3': 50 base damage. :*'4': 65 base damage, ignores 20% of opponents' armor, and knocks them airborne and back. :*'5' ( ): Produces 4 electrical charges that deal 25 base damage each (max: 100 base damage.) It also stuns enemies for 3 seconds. :*'6' ( ): Produces a flame that deals 90 base damage and knocks enemies back a far distance. :*'7': 100 base damage, and heals Mr. Game & Watch by 5% of his maximum health. :*'8' ( ): Produces ice that deals 70 base damage and freezes the opponent for 6 seconds. :*'9': Deals 70% of the opponent's health as true damage and knocks them back a very far distance. Octopus - 180 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch goes through a large transformation into an octopus. This lasts for 20 seconds. In octopus form, he cannot use any techniques, he cannot be damaged, he is not affected by currents or drowning, and he heals for 25% of his health whenever he is hit by a -type technique. If an opponent makes contact with him, they are dealt 100 base damage. At any time, Mr. Game & Watch can extend his tentacles towards an opponent, which deals 140 base damage and stuns them while knocking them back. The cooldown for this technique is automatically refreshed when Mr. Game & Watch grabs a Smash Ball. Chef - 1 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch flips meat over from his pan. Each deals 40 base damage and stuns an enemy for 2 seconds (this cannot happen on the same enemy for 8 seconds.) Oil Panic - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch opens a bucket in front of him and absorbs any incoming ranged or special attacks. Once he has absorbed three, he can unleash the absorbed projectiles as oil in a small radius, dealing triple the damage that the projectiles would have done as true damage. Fire - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch calls out for two 2D firemen to launch him up into the air. He descends with a parachute. The initial launch smashes any opponents in the way for 60 base damage and knocks them airborne, and any enemies who touch the parachute afterwards will take 4% of their health as true damage. Basic Techniques Lion - 4 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch lunges towards the targeted location with a chair outstretched, dealing 80 base damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back. Flagman - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch waves a flag above him, dealing 60 base damage to any enemies it hits. Mario Bros. - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch holds out a box and slams opponents, knocking them towards the ground and dealing 60 base damage on the faces and 140 base damage on the edges. This move can only be used while airborne. Donkey Kong Jr. - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch falls towards the ground while holding a key downwards. During the fall, he deals 150 base damage and knocks enemies airborne; during his landing, he deals 50 base damage and knocks enemies away. Juggle - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch grabs an enemy and juggles them around, throwing them away in any location while dealing 8% of their health as true damage. Fire Attack - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch can channel power for up to 2 seconds before using this technique. Upon activation, he thrusts a lit match towards opponents, knocking them back while dealing 100 / 130 / 150 base damage to them. Spitball Sparky - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch raises a pump above him and blasts enemies away, dealing 100 base damage, stunning them while knocking them back. Tropical Fish - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch holds out a fishbowl, two fish coming out and damaging enemies multiple times (max: 135 base damage.) This move can only be used while airborne. Turtle Bridge - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch holds out a turtle behind him, damaging enemies multiple times and spiking them down (max: 120 base damage.) This move can only be used while airborne. Greenhouse - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch pumps insecticide at an opponent up to 5 times, dealing 24 base damage on the first hit and 16 base damage for following hits (max damage: 104 base.) The first hit stuns the opponent for 2 seconds. Manhole - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch flips over a manhole cover, knocking enemies up and dealing 50 base damage. The damage doubles if an airborne opponent falls onto or is hit by the manhole. Helmet - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch equips a helmet and "slides" his head along the ground, dealing 80 base damage and knocking enemies airborne. Helmet 2 - 12 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch can channel power for up to 2 seconds before using this technique. Upon activation, he equips a helmet and headbutts upwards, knocking enemies airborne while dealing 140 / 170 / 200 base damage to them. Vermin - 12 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch can channel power for up to 2 seconds before using this technique. Upon activation, he slams down two hammers around him, knocking enemies airborne while dealing 100 / 130 / 150 (handles) or 140 / 170 / 200 (hammers) to them. Vermin 2 - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mr. Game & Watch sweeps a hammer around him, dealing 50 base damage. Item Layout *Ionian Boots of Lucidity *Infinity Edge *Last Whisper *Frozen Mallet *Trinity Force *Shell Bell